


Nadeshiko In The Sun

by Sunlitsmiles



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlitsmiles/pseuds/Sunlitsmiles
Summary: A slightly jumbled narrative of Nadeshiko's life before and after Sakura's birth, throughout her 27 years on Earth... and possibly beyond.





	Nadeshiko In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nadeshiko, Fujitaka, Sakura, Toya or... anything related to Card Captor Sakura or CLAMP.  
> This fanfiction uses prompts from Isaviel on Livejournal.

_Sakura..._

Nadeshiko had spent most of her life aware that the name of her future daughter would be Sakura. It wasn't that she had chosen it - Nadeshiko had not spent hours making lists, trying to decide on the prettiest or most stylish name for her future daughter. Instead, she had known deep down that it was the name that her daughter would bear, the name that she would carry through her life.

She knew it now more than ever when her husband Fujitaka and her son Touya suggested it, surprising Nadeshiko with a banner made of construction paper and a large breakfast in bed of foods she had been craving ( _strawberry shortcake, pancakes, bacon, waffles)_. Touya said that he wanted to name his little sister after her Mom's favourite flower. Fujitaka had agreed, adding that Nadeshiko had wanted to name her child "Sakura" since a young age. Nadeshiko found the notion delightful and sweet, but kept her knowledge silent.

It was not a great revelation that her little girl would be named Kinomoto Sakura.

It was only a little fate.


End file.
